I Know You
by Mary Spn
Summary: Jensen teve um dia difícil e estressante no escritório, mas seu marido sabe exatamente do que ele precisa ao chegar em casa. / Padackles / AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** I Know You

 **Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Beta:** Ana Ackles :) Bem vinda de volta!

 **Casal:** Jared Padalecki / Jensen Ackles

 **Sinopse:** Jensen teve um dia difícil e estressante no escritório, mas seu marido sabe exatamente do que ele precisa ao chegar em casa.

**Fanfic PWP inspirada na foto da capa, que embora eu não saiba de onde veio, para poder dar os devidos créditos, apareceu na minha TL do twitter. Fiquei babando e imaginando coisinhas nada puras, que se tornaram esta fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **I Know You**_

\- Você não vai acreditar… eu dirigi por mais de duas horas porque o cliente maldito queria negociar pessoalmente, e o filho da puta cancelou o contrato, dizendo que conseguiu um advogado melhor pra representar a empresa dele - Jensen sentou-se em sua poltrona, na sua empresa de advocacia, falando com seu marido no celular.

\- O Walter fez isso?

\- Fez! E ele ainda teve a ousadia de dizer que demoramos demais pra mandar alguém, e que ele merece um tratamento melhor - bufou.

\- Você tem certeza que ele é mesmo hétero e não estava te cantando? Quero dizer, ele te fez ir até lá pra nada? Talvez ele só quisesse ver você, e...

\- Jay… - Jensen suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Nós acabamos de perder um contrato milionário, e você está me perguntando se o cara é hétero?

\- Não era milionário Jen, você está exagerando - Jared falou tranquilamente.

\- Olha, você sabe o quanto eu odeio dirigir, e eu tive que ficar por mais de uma hora o esperando, em um escritório sem ar condicionado, então acho que eu tenho todo o direito de exagerar, aqui! - Jensen levantou a voz, estressado.

\- A que horas você chega em casa?

\- Daqui a uma hora talvez, eu não sei… Ainda tenho mais uma reunião.

\- Certo.

\- Certo? - Jensen forçou uma risada. Seu humor estava terrível naquele dia. Tudo tinha dado errado, talvez fosse melhor não ter saído da cama. - Eu estou aqui desabafando, te contando como as coisas foram ruins, e isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer?

\- O que você quer que eu diga? Você só está estressado e cansado, meu amor. Existem outros clientes melhores que ele, amanhã nós faremos uma reunião com o pessoal e tudo vai ficar bem, como sempre ficou.

\- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui - Jensen de repente amansou a voz, embora ainda estivesse puto.

\- Eu sei. Mas foi você quem insistiu pra eu tirar o dia de folga, lembra?

\- Você quis bater num cliente porque ele olhou pra minha bunda. Isso não é bom pros negócios, Jay. Você precisava esfriar a cabeça.

\- Nunca vou admitir que te tratem feito um objeto. Não na minha frente. E ele não é mais nosso cliente, eu vou processá-lo por assédio.

\- Você não está falando sério…? - Jensen engoliu em seco. Dos dois, era ele quem costumava demonstrar ciúmes, às vezes até desnecessariamente, tinha que admitir. Mas quando Jared ficava puto, ele não media as consequências.

\- Você tem alguma dúvida?

\- Não - Jensen riu. - Eu não tenho. Mas nós precisamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, okay? - Jared também era impulsivo, e muitas vezes agia sem pensar, levado pelas emoções. Por isso Jensen acreditava que eram almas gêmeas. Não era apenas o quanto se admiravam e se amavam, ou o quanto o sexo era quente… Eles simplesmente se completavam e eram o equilíbrio um do outro. Uma mistura perfeita. E depois de quase dez anos, Jared ainda o fazia se sentir assim, feito um adolescente apaixonado, que não via a hora de voltar para casa e encontrar o seu amor.

\- Okay… estou te esperando. Podemos sair pra jantar, ou sei lá… Combinamos algo depois. Amo você.

\- Eu também te amo. Te vejo em breve.

J2

Jensen entrou no apartamento, largando sua maleta na mesinha da sala e tirou o seu terno, afrouxando também a gravata.

\- Amoor... já cheguei! - Anunciou, ainda mal humorado, pois tivera uma discussão com um concorrente, pouco antes de deixar o escritório. - Acho que vamos pedir uma pizza ou comida chinesa, porque eu não estou com a menor disposição pra sair - Falou ao lembrar-se que tinham combinado de saírem para jantar. - A não ser que você… - Parou de falar ao ver seu marido entrando na sala.

Os pés descalços praticamente se arrastavam lentamente pelo carpete. Jared estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça preta justa, com o botão e zíper propositalmente abertos, mostrando uma parte da boxer cinza com elástico branco que usava por baixo. Seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos pelo banho recente e caíam sobre a sua face, dando-lhe um ar misterioso, que Jensen amava.

O loiro lambeu os lábios diante do homem à sua frente. Jared era lindo. Cada músculo do seu abdômen e do corpo esculpidos cuidadosamente… as veias se destacando em seus braços, lhe dando um ar ainda mais másculo…

Mas era o ítem que ele carregava em sua mão direita que mais chamou a atenção do homem mais velho… Um cinto de couro marrom, e a sua visão fez Jensen engolir em seco e ao mesmo tempo ficar excitado.

\- Jay, eu...

\- Shhh… - Jared colocou um dedo sobre os lábios do loiro. - Quem permitiu que você falasse? Eu sei exatamente o que você precisa - Jared dobrou o cinto e esfregou o couro no rosto de Jensen, acariciando a face afogueada.

\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, eu… - Jensen sentia-se realmente cansado. Exausto, para falar a verdade.

\- Eu não vou pedir novamente - Jared estalou o cinto contra o couro do sofá, fazendo o loiro estremecer pelo estalo. - Tire a gravata.

Apesar da vontade de sorrir, Jensen fez o que o moreno pedira. Afrouxou ainda mais o nó e a puxou do seu pescoço, devagar…

\- Eu gosto assim - Jared tinha um sorriso perigoso em seu rosto. - Obediente.

Largando o cinto sobre o sofá por um instante, Jared apanhou a gravata e vendou os olhos do seu marido com ela.

\- Melhor assim - Sua voz era rouca, cheia de desejo. - Agora tire a camisa. Bem. Devagar…

Jensen foi abrindo os botões, um a um. O fato de não poder ver, aguçava ainda mais os seus sentidos e podia ouvir o som da própria respiração.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao sentir os dedos longos de Jared deslizando pelos seus bíceps, agora nus, pois já tinha se livrado da camisa.

\- Agora a calça - Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Mal posso esperar para ouvir o estalo do couro contra a sua pele… Você foi um menino muito, muito mau hoje, Jen. Eu quero deixar marcas nessa sua bunda branquinha. Você quer isso, Jensen?

\- Q-quero - A voz do loiro era apenas um sussurro rouco.

Então Jensen sentiu Jared se afastar e veio o primeiro estalo. Trincou os dentes e apertou os olhos, suportando a ardência em sua nádega direita.

\- Eu não ouvi direito. O que foi que disse?

\- Eu… eu quero. Quero mais.

Então Jensen sentiu o estalo do couro do cinto mais uma vez e depois outras… Nas costas, nádegas, nas coxas… E o gemido que saiu de sua boca foi como um urro de um animal selvagem.

\- Agora se ajoelhe - A voz era autoritária.

Jensen sorriu e obedeceu prontamente, lambendo os lábios, enquanto se ajoelhava, um tanto atrapalhado por não poder enxergar.

\- Você gosta disso, não gosta? - Jared agarrou os cabelos curtos do loiro sem nenhuma delicadeza, forçando a cabeça dele para trás. - Às vezes eu acho que você é malvado de propósito, só pra receber sua punição.

\- Eu…

Shhh… eu não mandei você falar - Jared segurou os cabelos com mais força e aproximou seu quadril do rosto do seu marido.

Libertou seu membro, que latejava de tesão e o direcionou até a boca do outro.

\- Devagar… não seja guloso - Afastou o pênis, quando Jensen tentou abocanhá-lo e então apenas o esfregou levemente nos lábios carnudos que tanto amava. - Assim… devagar - Gemeu quando Jensen colocou a língua para fora da boca e lambeu a carne sensível, sugando a glande em seguida.

Deixou-o tomar seu tempo, uma mão de Jensen agarrava firmemente o seu quadril, onde certamente ficariam gravadas as marcas de suas unhas e a outra brincava com suas bolas, apertando-as de leve, levando Jared à beira da loucura.

O moreno voltou a agarrar os cabelos de Jensen com força e passou a ditar o ritmo, fodendo a boca do outro. Era quente… molhado… acolhedor… Jensen era tão habilidoso, e os sons que ele emitia…

\- Chega! - Jared parou e retirou seu membro, controlando seus instintos de gozar ali mesmo. Queria mais… - Afinal, nós não queremos acabar com a brincadeira tão rápido, não é? - Sua voz era rouca e perigosa, o que deixava Jensen ainda mais louco de tesão. O membro do loiro estava totalmente duro, sem nem mesmo ter sido tocado.

Jared segurou a mão do loiro, ajudando-o a se levantar e o beijou… Seus lábios tão macios, rosados e pecaminosos… Jared podia sentir o gosto do seu próprio pré gozo neles.

Ainda de pé ali, ao lado do sofá, o moreno contornou o corpo de Jensen. Beijou sua nuca e mordeu, deixando marcas dos seus dentes pelo caminho.

Conheciam os limites e jamais machucariam um ao outro… Conhecia Jensen melhor do que a si mesmo, sabia exatamente do que ele precisava e era recíproco. Em todos estes anos, tinham aprendido juntos o limite entre a dor e o prazer.

Depositou beijos molhados nas marcas avermelhadas, deixadas pelo couro na pele branquinha de Jensen… Primeiro nas costas, então se ajoelhou e fez o mesmo em suas nádegas, enquanto um dedo brincava entre elas, tocando o ponto mais sensível do seu marido, e depois pressionou a língua no local, deixando-o molhado e pronto.

\- Jay - Jensen gemeu o nome do outro. Estava no seu limite, precisava de mais, precisava de alívio.

\- Eu sei - Jared voltou a ficar de pé e empurrou o loiro para que se inclinasse sobre o encosto do sofá. - Eu também quero. Mal posso esperar pra foder você tão duro… - Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, enquanto tirava as próprias calças e cueca e esfregava seu membro entre as suas nádegas, provocando-o.

O corpo de Jensen foi lançado contra o sofá, quando Jared empurrou, penetrando-o quase de uma só vez. O gemido que saiu da boca de ambos foi quase um grito, seus corpos finalmente se conectando, em busca de alívio.

Jared saiu quase todo de dentro dele e voltou a empurrar com força… rápido, forte… Jensen era tão apertado e quente… tão receptivo.

\- Mais… mais forte - Jensen implorava. O suor escorria por suas têmporas, assim como em todo o seu corpo. O ritmo era louco, insano e pertencia somente a eles…

Jared precisou apenas segurar o membro do outro para que o líquido pegajoso e quente jorrasse em sua mão e, provavelmente, também no sofá.

Com um gemido gutural, Jared o acompanhou, gozando dentro dele.

Ficaram algum tempo ainda conectados e recuperando o fôlego… Jensen retirou a venda e continuou apoiado no sofá, e Jared apoiado no corpo do loiro, pois não podia se manter de pé. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas devido ao orgasmo intenso.

Depois de sair de dentro do seu amado e pegar a camisa de Jensen para limparem-se, Jared se deitou no sofá de couro, puxando Jensen para que se deitasse junto com ele.

O loiro apoiou a cabeça no peito musculoso do outro e deu um breve beijo no local. Jared segurou o seu rosto e beijou sua boca de um jeito suave e apaixonado.

\- Já disse que eu te amo, hoje? - O moreno perguntou, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Só duas vezes - Jensen fez um bico, fingindo estar chateado.

\- Você realmente está contando? - Jared fez uma careta, e ambos riram.

\- Sabe o que eu mais amo em você? - Jensen falou, enquanto seus dedos contornavam a mandíbula com barba por fazer, do seu amado.

\- Você quer que eu pegue a sua calça, pra tirar a lista do bolso? - Jared brincou.

\- Convencido! - Jensen riu. - Eu amo o quanto você sempre sabe exatamente do que eu preciso e quando eu preciso. Eu amo a maneira que você me olha, como se eu fosse a pessoa mais importante do planeta, e o que você me faz sentir… E eu não estou falando desse puta orgasmo que acabamos de ter - Sorriu, brincando.

\- Você é a pessoa mais importante do planeta. Na verdade a única que importa pra mim, apesar de ser um tanto teimoso e cabeçudo às vezes - brincou.

\- Oh, então agora nós vamos falar sobre teimosia? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Não, por favor - Jared gargalhou. - Hoje eu só quero falar de sexo e comida, porque eu estou morrendo de fome. Trabalho e ciúmes podem ficar pra amanhã, certo? - Beijou os lábios do loiro brevemente, tentando convencê-lo.

\- Certo. Vou agendar uma reunião com você logo cedo para discutirmos isso. Você falou em comida? - Jensen sentiu seu estômago roncar. - Que tal pedirmos aquela pizza? Quem sabe mais tarde nós podemos pegar alguns dos nossos brinquedinhos, e… você sabe - Piscou, se insinuando.

\- Brinquedinhos? - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. - Vou pedir a pizza já. - Esperou que Jensen se levantasse do sofá para se levantar também. - Ah, e é a sua vez de cuidar da limpeza do sofá.

\- Engraçado, tenho a impressão que você sempre diz que é a minha vez. Eu vou começar a anotar, acho que você está me enrolando - Jensen reclamou, observando Jared se espreguiçar, esticando o seu corpo nu e musculoso, bem ali na sua frente. - Quem diria que aquele garotinho lindo, tímido e nerd que eu conheci, se transformaria nesse homão da porra, hein? - Riu e deu um tapa estalado na bunda de Jared, que resmungou, mas tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Continua?

* * *

 **N/A:** Se houver interesse, escreverei uma segunda parte, que mostra como os dois se conheceram e descobriram seus gostos peculiares… kkk. Se quiserem, me deixem saber. Beijos e obrigada a todos que leram!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Know You**_

 _ **Parte 2 - O início.**_

O bar estava lotado e a música muito alta fez com que Jared tivesse que se aproximar para ouvir o que o seu amigo Chad estava falando.

\- O quê?

\- Você não acha que já bebeu o suficiente? Cara, eu não quero ser o chato aqui, mas você tem uma entrevista de emprego amanhã.

\- É só amanhã, Chad. Relaxa!

Tudo o que Jared queria naquela noite era se divertir, e tinha todos os motivos do mundo. Tinha acabado de se mudar para Nova York, conseguido a transferência para a NYU, onde continuaria seu curso de direito e tinha sido indicado para uma entrevista de estágio em um escritório de advocacia bastante renomado. Sem contar que dividiria o dormitório com Chad Murray, seu velho amigo que já morava em NY há três anos e estudava na mesma universidade.

Sentia-se livre, como se estivesse começando uma nova vida, e tinha apenas 21 anos.

Nova York sempre fora a cidade dos seus sonhos, apesar de amar o Texas e principalmente San Antônio, a cidade onde nascera e vivera toda a sua vida.

\- Relaxa? - Murray balançou a cabeça, sabendo que Jared já havia bebido demais. - Logo você, que estava surtando de ansiedade por causa dessa entrevista? Cara, o que foi que deu em você?

\- Eu preciso fazer sexo - Jared falou sério e Chad cuspiu a cerveja que tinha na boca ao ouvir aquilo.

\- O quê?

\- Eu estou falando sério, cara. Já fazem meses e eu estou... subindo pelas paredes. Literalmente! Não posso ir a uma entrevista de emprego desse jeito.

\- Meu deus - Chad rolou os olhos. - Você não pode estar falando sério. E por que a bebida?

\- Pra tentar relaxar. Você sabe como eu sou tenso e eu… - Sorriu, encabulado. - Não é fácil chegar nos homens... Não é como uma garota, entende? - Gesticulou.

\- Bom, eu tenho dificuldade pra chegar nas garotas, então… Acho que entendo. Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia você…

\- Olha lá.

\- Olha lá o quê?

\- O cara sentado lá na frente do balcão. Eu tenho 99% de certeza que ele é gay.

\- Será? - Chad franziu o cenho, observando-o.

\- Okay… talvez 95%. Ou 80. Mas eu acho que tenho uma chance, ele já olhou duas vezes pra cá.

\- Ele parece um figurão. E bem mais velho que você.

\- Qual é? Ele não tem mais do que 26 ou 27 anos. E só porque ele está de terno? Deve ter vindo direto do trabalho. Eu vou lá falar com ele.

\- Jay…

\- Chad, nós estamos em Nova York. Eu provavelmente não vou ver esse cara nunca mais na minha vida. Quero dizer… quais são as chances? É uma oportunidade única. Eu quero transar com ele. Eu preciso.

\- E você vai chegar lá e dizer o quê? "Hey cara, eu tô a fim de transar com você"?

\- Merda!

\- O quê?

\- Eu tinha criado coragem, agora você me fez pensar no que dizer, e… ferrou! Droga! Espera… a banqueta ao lado dele vagou. Eu vou lá comprar uma cerveja, e ver se ele mostra algum interesse. Talvez não seja tão difícil, não é? - Jared olhou para o seu amigo e se levantou, esperançoso.

\- Espera… Jay! - Chad tentou chamá-lo de volta, mas já era tarde. Seu amigo podia ser bem impulsivo, e isso era um perigo, principalmente depois e algumas cervejas.

\- Hey - Jared cumprimentou o homem com um sorriso que esperava ser sedutor, e sentiu seu coração disparar quando o cumprimento e o sorriso foram retribuídos.

\- O que você vai querer, amigo? Coca? Água com gás? - O barman sorriu um tanto sarcástico e Jared não gostou nada do sujeito.

\- Uma cerveja, por favor - Jared podia sentir os olhos do homem ao lado sobre ele, e isso o deixava um tanto ansioso.

\- Cerveja? Sério? Quantos anos você tem? 17? - O barman zombou.

\- O quê? Eu tenho 21 - Jared respondeu, indignado.

\- Claro. Todos tem 21 quando eu pergunto. Quero ver a sua identidade.

Jared bufou, frustrado. Sua ideia de impressionar o homem loiro sentado ao seu lado já tinha ido pro espaço. E tudo só piorou quando apalpou o bolso da jaqueta e percebeu que não tinha trazido sua carteira consigo.

\- Identidade? É… eu… Droga! Eu esqueci a minha carteira.

\- Então sinto muito, neném, mas você vai ter que dar o fora daqui.

\- O quê? - Jared franziu o cenho, incrédulo.

\- Você pretendia me dar o calote?

\- O quê? Não! Eu estou com o meu amigo, e… - Jared olhou para a mesa onde estivera e para o seu desespero, Chad não estava mais lá. - Droga! Eu já estou indo… - Baixou a cabeça e saiu, completamente arrasado.

Tudo havia dado errado e ainda tinha passado a maior vergonha na frente do homem que desejava conquistar. Só queria sumir dali, e agora Chad tinha desaparecido e Jared sequer tinha dinheiro para pegar um táxi, ou o seu cartão do metrô, para poder voltar para casa.

Encostou-se na parede do lado de fora do bar e tentou ligar para Chad, mas a ligação caía na caixa de mensagens.

"Hey Chad… onde foi que você se enfiou, cara? Eu esqueci minha carteira e não tenho nem como pegar um metrô. Me ligue!"

\- Problemas? - Jared sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir aquela voz, mas não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada. Tudo tinha dado tão errado, só podia rir de si mesmo. Era muito mico para uma noite só.

\- É melhor eu não listar - Falou ao parar de rir, ficando um tanto sem graça. O olhar do homem loiro era um tanto intimidador.

\- A propósito, eu sou Jensen - O loiro estendeu a mão, se apresentando.

\- Jared - O moreno retribuiu o cumprimento, com um sorriso.

\- Parece que o seu amigo te deixou na mão - Jensen sorriu. - Posso te dar uma carona, se quiser.

\- Claro! Quero dizer, se não for um incômodo - Jared mal podia acreditar. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

Enquanto Jensen dirigia, Jared lhe contava sobre o desastre que tinha sido a sua noite, desde que tinha saído de casa às pressas, até a cena frustrante no balcão do bar.

\- Então você só queria transar? - Jensen perguntou, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios.

\- Eu disse isso em voz alta? - Jared arregalou os olhos. Sua sorte era que o efeito do álcool ainda estava em sua mente, ou provavelmente teria procurado um buraco para se esconder.

Minutos depois, ambos entravam no apartamento de Jensen, arrancando as próprias roupas com pressa. Excitado, Jensen empurrou o outro contra a porta do quarto, um tanto bruscamente e se desculpou.

\- Não se desculpe - Jared sorriu, safado. - Eu gosto assim.

\- Gosta? - O loiro o empurrou sobre a cama king size, se deitando sobre ele. Não conseguia pensar direito. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido e era tão excitante… Havia algo em Jared que fazia seus neurônios derreterem e de repente o loiro só conseguia pensar com a cabeça de baixo, seguindo os seus instintos mais primitivos.

O beijo não tinha nada de suave, era todo dentes e línguas, cheio de necessidade. Jensen beijou o maxilar do garoto e explorou a região do seu pescoço, marcando sua pele de um jeito possessivo.

Mordiscou seus ombros e deixou um rastro úmido até os seu mamilo, que sugou e mordeu, arrancando gemidos do moreno. Pensou em se desculpar ao morder um tanto forte demais, mas o gemido que escapou da boca de Jared era pura luxúria.

Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e agarrou os lençóis quando o loiro abocanhou o seu pau, fazendo barulhos obscenos com sua boca enquanto o chupava. Pensou em como seria perfeito assumir o controle e foder aquela boca pecaminosa, mas então se lembrou que o seu ex-namorado havia engasgado e ficado horrorizado quando tentara fazer aquilo.

Logo Jensen largou seu pau com um pop molhado e virou-o de bruços, um tanto bruscamente, o que o deixou ainda mais louco...

\- Não prec… - Jared queria dizer que estava pronto, não precisava de mais preliminares, mas ao sentir a língua de Jensen em seu buraco, tudo o que saiu da sua boca foi um longo e delicioso gemido.

Jared nem sequer tinha percebido que tinha se posicionado de quatro, com a bunda empinada. As mãos fortes de Jensen afastavam e ao mesmo tempo apertavam suas nádegas, enquanto sua língua deslizava tão quente e gostosa para dentro dele… a sensação era incrível.

\- Deus… você vai me matar - Jared gemeu e Jensen teve que rir, parando o que fazia e dando um tapa estalado em seu traseiro.

\- Faz de novo.

Por um momento, ficou em dúvida se ele estava falando do tapa ou do que fizera com a língua, mas quando Jared virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, Jensen sabia.

\- Mais forte - Jared implorou depois do segundo tapa, e então não precisou mais pedir. Jensen o empurrou para que se deitasse de bruços novamente e bateu com mais força, até que a sua bunda linda estivesse vermelha, com a marca dos seus dedos.

Nunca tinha feito isso antes e acharia um tanto estranho se alguém lhe falasse, mas aquilo o deixara tão excitado que sentia seu pau pulsando de tesão.

Não aguentando mais, beijou a pele avermelhada e vestiu a camisinha em si mesmo, antes de erguer o quadril de Jared e penetrá-lo, quase de uma só vez.

Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelo quarto, junto com o som dos seus corpos se chocando. Jared pedia por mais e Jensen metia fundo, forte… não duraria muito tempo, então trocou de posição, fazendo Jared se deitar de frente e colocar suas longas pernas sobre os seus ombros.

Voltou a meter com força, observando o rosto afogueado e a expressão de puro prazer do seu parceiro, que apertava e torcia levemente as próprias bolas enquanto era fodido. Jensen nunca experimentara algo assim, sabia que não duraria muito, mas na verdade não importava. Era perfeito, intenso demais para parar.

Substituiu a mão e Jared pela sua, imitando os seus gestos, com cuidado para não machucá-lo e logo sentiu o corpo do outro estremecer e o líquido branco respingar em sua mão e peitoral.

Jensen o seguiu, ambos gemendo alto, ou melhor, urrando como animais selvagens, depois desabou sobre o corpo dele, cansados e entorpecidos pelo prazer.

Ficaram algum tempo ainda um sobre o outro, recuperando o fôlego e a sanidade.

Jensen beijou o homem mais novo, pensando nas coisas que queria fazer com ele assim que recuperasse suas forças, quando o viu ficar de repente sem graça e se afastar, empurrando Jensen de cima do seu corpo.

\- Eu fiz algo errado? - Jensen estranhou ao ver o moreno se limpar com os lençóis e sair da cama, procurando por suas roupas como se estivesse com pressa.

\- Não, eu só… eu preciso ir. Acabei de me lembrar que tenho uma entrevista de emprego amanhã, eu… Eu não devia ter bebido. Droga! - Jared parecia atrapalhado, tentando calçar seus sapatos.

\- Eu... machuquei você?

\- O quê? - Jared sorriu. - Não! Olha eu… eu realmente preciso ir. Me desculpe pelas… esquisitices - Sorriu, sem graça, e saiu praticamente correndo do apartamento de Jensen.

Jensen ficou olhando para a porta, completamente incrédulo. Estava tão atordoado com os acontecimentos que só então se deu conta de que tinha deixado Jared ir, e não tinha sequer pegado o número do seu telefone e nem sabia o seu nome completo. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirou, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Tinha sido sem dúvida o melhor sexo da sua vida… só esperava encontrar o garoto novamente no bar, porque queria muito conhecê-lo melhor… Precisava vê-lo, ao menos mais uma vez.

J2

Ao chegar no dormitório, depois da adrenalina ter passado, Jared sentiu o cansaço em suas pernas. Tinha caminhado e corrido todo o caminho, e sequer tinha visto o tempo passar.

Sua cabeça estava há mil, as lembranças de Jensen, e do sexo incrível que tiveram, ainda entorpecendo sua mente.

Tinha feito papel ridículo ao sair praticamente correndo de lá. Sentira-se totalmente à vontade durante o sexo para poder experimentar algumas coisas que sempre desejara e Jensen não só tinha correspondido, como parecia ter gostado, mas na verdade não o conhecia e, graças a deus, nunca mais o veria em sua vida.

Não porque não gostaria de vê-lo, mas porque preferia não saber o que o homem loiro estava pensando ao seu respeito. Nada bom, provavelmente. Morreria de vergonha se o encontrasse novamente, por isso nunca mais colocaria os pés naquele bar.

Afinal, quem consideraria normal gostar de misturar a dor com o prazer durante o sexo? Sim, Jared sabia que muitas pessoas gostavam daquilo. Mas não gostara do que tinha visto nos sites… Achava tudo um pouco exagerado e pesado demais. Preferia encontrar a sua própria maneira, mas como fazer isso sem ser considerado um esquisito?

Bizarro… era o que o seu ex-namorado havia chamado, da última vez que tentara algo diferente.

E pior tinha sido a humilhação, quando ele apareceu na porta da casa onde Jared morava com seus pais, deixando uma caixa com os pertences de Jared que estavam no apartamento dele, e dizendo que não queria namorar um sujeito pervertido e esquisito como ele.

Por sorte, os pais de Jared apenas carregaram suas coisas para dentro e o deram privacidade, sem pedir nenhuma explicação.

Tentando não pensar mais sobre aquilo, e se concentrar no dia seguinte, Jared foi dormir. Ao se levantar pela manhã e tomar um bom café, comprado por Chad como pedido de desculpas a fim de curar sua ressaca, Jared procurou seu melhor terno, pois queria parecer apresentável, e depois do banho, parou diante do espelho, ainda nú.

Tinha um pouco de olheiras, seus mamilos estavam sensíveis e sua bunda ainda tinha algumas leves marcas deixadas pelos dedos de Jensen.

Jensen. Sorriu ao dizer o nome dele, e de repente se arrependeu de ter fugido de lá, sem pegar ao menos o seu telefone. Ou talvez pudesse ter deixado seu telefone com ele, assim ele só ligaria se não o tivesse achado tão bizarro assim.

A timidez sempre fora um problema em sua vida amorosa e sexual. Tinha dificuldades em chegar nos homens e, quando finalmente conseguia chegar neles, seus gostos peculiares aparentemente acabavam os afastando. Não que não curtisse sexo normal, mas gostava de experimentar coisas novas.

Agira feito um idiota ao fugir de lá, mas quando o efeito do álcool e do orgasmo haviam se dissipado, tudo o que sentiu foi vergonha de si mesmo. Nunca mais veria Jensen, então não tinha do que se envergonhar, mas alguns traumas eram difíceis de esquecer. Era difícil recuperar sua autoestima, quando tudo parecia dar errado.

Bom, já que a sua vida sexual era um desastre, precisava cuidar ao menos da sua vida profissional. Vestiu o terno, ajeitou a gravata e os cabelos, que costumavam ser rebeldes e foi até a empresa, se sentindo confiante.

Tudo correra bem e saíra-se bem na primeira entrevista. Sempre fora um dos melhores alunos da sua turma, senão o melhor e, modéstia à parte, era muito profissional e estava preparado para o emprego. Seria apenas um estágio, mas podia ser um bom passo na sua vida profissional.

Susan, a mulher extremamente séria que o entrevistara, assim como mais alguns candidatos, pediu que ele e mais dois rapazes aguardassem em uma sala de espera, que o senhor Jensen Ackles, sócio da empresa, os chamaria para a próxima entrevista.

Jensen Ackles. Jensen.

O coração de Jared deu um salto ao ouvir aquele nome. Não sabia o sobrenome do cara com quem transara na noite anterior, mas definitivamente, Jensen não era um nome muito comum.

Não, seria muita ironia do destino, não seria?

Jared pensava nisso quando o próprio Jensen, lindo, loiro e maravilhoso apareceu na porta e chamou um dos candidatos. Por um instante seus olhares se cruzaram e Jared sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque.

Jensen parou por um instante, olhando-o, surpreso e então apertou a mão do candidato que chamara e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Pânico. Foi o que Jared sentiu. Sua respiração se tornou irregular e precisava sair dali… precisava respirar.

Levantou-se e, para não fazer nenhum papel ridículo novamente, foi até a mesa de Susan e inventou uma desculpa qualquer, dizendo que não poderia ficar para a próxima entrevista e que estava desistindo da vaga.

A mulher o olhou como se tivesse visto um fantasma e tentou chamá-lo de volta quando Jared saiu, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos. Só queria sair dali, só queria poder sumir…

J2

Jensen mal podia acreditar quando abriu a porta do escritório e se deparou com ele. Tinha lido a lista de candidatos que Susan selecionara, e havia um Jared Padalecki nela. Mas como havia pelo menos um Jared por metro quadrado em Nova York, e não tinha ainda verificado a ficha dele no computador, jamais pensou que poderia ser ele. O seu Jared.

Entrevistara o primeiro candidato sem muita vontade e concentração, pois queria chamá-lo logo. Não estava sendo anti profissional, afinal, Susan já tinha dado o seu parecer, antes de Jensen entrevistar qualquer um deles. Aparentemente, Jared era o único realmente qualificado para a vaga, e Jensen confiava totalmente no feeling da sua sócia. Só entrevistaria os outros dois, porque era de praxe, quase como uma norma da empresa, entrevistarem ao menos três candidatos.

Para a sua decepção, ao abrir a porta, Jared já não estava mais lá. Estranhou, mas pensou que o rapaz podia ter ido ao banheiro, ou algo assim, então chamou o outro candidato.

Ao terminar a segunda entrevista, Susan entrou na sua sala, parecendo aborrecida.

\- É muito azar, não? - A mulher bufou. - Quando eu finalmente encontro um candidato à altura do que precisamos, ele foge do escritório, como o diabo foge da cruz.

\- O quê?

\- O terceiro rapaz… Jared... Pada-alguma coisa, disse que tinha sido um engano e que não estava disponível para a vaga, que não iria nem mesmo ficar para a segunda entrevista. Agora voltamos à estaca zero.

\- Você está me dizendo que ele… foi embora? Simplesmente… desistiu?

\- Sim! Eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu, ele parecia tão animado quando eu o entrevistei e então simplesmente… Vai entender o que se passa na cabeça desses garotos, né? É realmente uma pena.

\- Eu acho que sei o que aconteceu.

\- Sabe? Você chegou a falar com ele? Jensen… o que você aprontou desta vez?

\- Nada! Não, eu apenas… É só um palpite. Você tem o endereço dele?

J2

Jared conversava com Chad pelo celular, no viva-voz, enquanto tirava suas roupas da mala que estava sobre a cama, e as arrumava na prateleira do armário. Desde que tinha chegado, no dia anterior, ainda não tinha tirado tempo para fazê-lo e agora, aparentemente, tempo era o que mais teria, já que o seu estágio tinha ido pro espaço.

Ainda não conseguia se conformar, era mesmo muito azarado. Era muito óbvio que, depois do que tinham feito na noite anterior, Jensen não o contrataria. E Jared não teve coragem de ficar lá e passar por aquela humilhação. Quando poderia imaginar que Jensen, o cara gostoso com quem transara, seria o seu patrão? Não. Nunca acreditara em coincidências, mas aquilo… Aquilo já era demais.

\- Eu não entendo como eu posso ser tão azarado. Quero dizer, de todos os caras no mundo, eu tinha que transar logo com o meu chefe? Não que isso deva ser considerado azar, porque foi… uau! - Jared tinha um sorriso bobo na face, enquanto falava. - Mas cara… eu não sabia nem como olhar pra cara dele hoje de manhã.

\- Você devia ter ficado pra entrevista, Jay. Qual é? Se o cara é profissional, ele deve saber separar as coisas. Você também deveria saber.

\- É fácil pra você falar. E o pior é que daqui a pouco o meu pai vai me ligar pra saber como foi a entrevista e o que eu vou dizer? Melhor dizer que a vaga já tinha sido preenchida - Jared ficou pensativo por um instante. - É, acho que é melhor ele não saber, por mais que o meu pai tenha a mente aberta, acho que ele não ia querer saber dos detalhes sórdidos. E é tudo culpa sua, Chad. Se você não tivesse me abandonado lá no bar por causa de uma garota, nada disso teria acontecido.

\- Certo. Agora a culpa é minha - Chad reclamou. - Eu preciso voltar pro trabalho, Jay. Vejo você à noite. Até mais.

Jared continuou a tirar as coisas da mala, sem perceber que a porta estava semi-aberta e Jensen estava ali parado, o ouvindo.

\- Eu acho que o seu amigo tem razão, você deveria ter ficado e concluído a entrevista.

\- Que diabos?! - Jared praticamente pulou, colocando a mão no coração. - Desde quando você está aí?

\- Há alguns minutos - Jensen sorriu. - Desculpe a intromissão, mas a porta estava aberta, e como você estava falando sobre mim, eu… não pude resistir - O loiro fez uma carinha de culpado, dando de ombros.

\- Você não deveria ouvir atrás da porta. Ainda que ela… esteja aberta - Falou, chateado.

\- A Susan já tinha feito a escolha antes de eu entrevistá-los. Você foi o escolhido, Jared. Você não só é o mais inteligente, como é o que tem mais potencial. Nós não queremos apenas um estagiário, mas alguém que queira seguir carreira na nossa empresa e eu não sei o que você fez, mas a Susan realmente se encantou com você. E eu sinto que você fugiu de lá por minha culpa, então se eu não te levar de volta, eu sinto que estarei realmente encrencado.

Jared riu, sem humor, e se sentou na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Jensen apenas fechou a porta do quarto atrás e si e ficou ali parado, observando-o.

\- Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando.

\- Sabe? - Jensen franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, curioso.

\- Eu não sou assim. Eu tinha bebido, e… Bom, era a minha primeira noite aqui, em Nova York, eu só pensei em me divertir um pouco, e… sei lá, experimentar algumas coisas… diferentes. Olha, eu pensei que nunca mais fosse ver você, quer dizer, nós estamos em Nova York, e eu estava em um bar longe daqui, quais as chances...? Eu só não contava com… Droga! Eu estava super animado pra esse emprego, e… de repente quando eu vi você, eu não sabia onde enfiar a minha cara - Jared riu de si mesmo, embora não conseguisse olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

\- Jared… eu realmente não estou entendendo o drama, aqui. Quero dizer, nós transamos… e daí? É o que as pessoas fazem. Eu também não tinha ideia que ia me deparar com você naquela entrevista, mas nós podemos simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu e sermos profissionais, não podemos?

\- Você acha? - Jared o olhou, esperançoso.

\- Eu posso ser, e tenho certeza que você pode, também.

\- Mas e quanto a… Você deve estar me achando bizarro, não é? Afinal, quem é que pede pra…

\- Bizarro? Você está dizendo por causa do…? - Jensen se sentou do outro lado da mala, que ainda estava aberta sobre a cama.

\- Se o meu ex me chamou disso e me deu um fora depois de eu pedir pra ele me algemar, eu imagino o que você não está pensando depois de… - Jared corou. - Não é como se eu saísse por aí pedindo pras pessoas me baterem, foi só… uma experiência. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes.

\- Eu sei. Foi a primeira vez que eu experimentei algo assim, e isso me deixou… extremamente excitado, eu confesso. E confesso também que eu iria querer repetir aquilo mil vezes, se nós… se não estivéssemos nesta... situação. Não tem nada de bizarro no que fizemos, Jared. Nós dois gostamos e nos divertimos… o que há de errado nisso?

\- Você acha mesmo? - Jared se levantou e pegou mais peças de roupas de dentro da mala e continuou a colocá-las na prateleira do armário, para não ter que olhar para Jensen.

Ao levantar as peças, revelou que havia debaixo delas um par de algemas e um vibrador, e tratou de fechar a mala rapidamente, ficando vermelho feito um tomate.

\- Isso é… bom… - Passou as mãos pelo rosto. - Será que eu posso morrer agora? - Começou a rir de si mesmo e Jensen riu também. De repente ambos estavam gargalhando, feito dois idiotas.

\- Eu espero você amanhã de manhã, no trabalho. Se eu não estiver por lá, você procura pela Susan, ela vai te apresentar à equipe e te instruir no que você precisar.

Jared não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando, enquanto Jensen abria a porta para ir embora.

\- E Jared? - Jensen falou antes de sair. - Seu ex-namorado era um idiota - Piscou, sorrindo e saiu, deixando Jared com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

 _Continua…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Sorry people, mas não deu pra contar tudo o que eu queria em apenas um capítulo, então haverá um terceiro... Espero não ter estragado tudo. kkk

Beijos e até o próximo...

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **taty souza:** Eu curto muito top!Jared, mas também gosto do revezamento… rs. Bom, a continuação está aí. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Bom, apesar da fic ser curtinha, aqui são ambos ciumentos e possessivos. Dá uma boa briga, né? kkk. Eu não curto muito essa coisa e submissão, mas assim, sem exageros, até foi divertido escrever. Espero que goste da continuação. Beijocas e obrigada!

 **Guest:** Continuando… rs. Obrigada!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beta:** Ana Ackles._

 _ **I Know You**_

 _ **Capítulo final.**_

Dois meses depois, tudo funcionava perfeitamente bem, exceto que Jensen era tão profissional, que chegava a ser entediante.

\- Seu trabalho diminuiu consideravelmente depois que o seu nerdzinho preferido começou a trabalhar aqui. Acho que você não precisa mais ser o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair do escritório – Susan comentou, se sentando na sala de Jensen, colocando uma xícara de café na frente do loiro e segurando outra para si mesma.

\- Nerdzinho favorito? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você tem um carinho especial por ele, admita. Mas acho que todos tem, não é? Ele é um pequeno gênio, afinal. Se bem que eu acho que de pequeno ele não tem nada... – Susan deu um sorriso safado.

"Não mesmo" Jensen pensou, com um sorriso safado também.

\- Não é um "carinho especial" – O loiro corrigiu. – Eu só acho que ele tem muito potencial e demonstra empolgação e interesse em aprender. Eu gosto disso.

\- Sabe que ele me lembra um pouco de você, quando nos conhecemos na universidade? Ele é só um pouco menos tímido, menos tenso e mais falante do que você era.

\- Muito mais falante, você quer dizer, né? – Jensen riu.

\- Sim – Susan riu também e então cochichou: Você sabe que ele é gay, não sabe?

\- Sim, eu sei - Rolou os olhos. - Pare de tentar me arranjar namorados, Susan. E além do mais, ele é meu subordinado direto, isso não seria ético da minha parte.

\- Você e a sua ética – A mulher balançou a cabeça. – Pense bem, Jensen. Não é todo dia que aparece alguém assim, lindo, gostoso, inteligente e disponível.

Susan mal podia imaginar que ambos já tiveram algo e o dilema que Jensen estava vivendo.

Jared tinha uma mente brilhante e aprendia tudo muito rápido. Tinham praticamente o mesmo estilo de trabalho… sempre muito correto, fazendo anotações, perguntas inteligentes e suas ideias eram sempre de muita ajuda. Jensen só conseguia admirá-lo cada dia mais.

Era extremamente difícil manter seu profissionalismo, quando o via chegar usando seus ternos que lhe assentavam tão bem… Jensen só conseguia se imaginar afrouxando aquela gravata, vendando os seus olhos, e… E então se lembrava que era o seu patrão e tentava voltar à realidade.

Jared era precioso demais para a empresa, Jensen não queria perdê-lo como profissional e sabia que não seria ético se simplesmente ligasse o foda-se e cedesse aos seus desejos mais secretos.

Sem contar que Jensen não era o tipo que ligava o foda-se. Susan costumava pegar no seu pé, dizendo que Jensen era tenso e certinho demais. Ela não estava errada. O perfeccionismo sempre atrapalhara, principalmente a sua vida social e amorosa. Felizmente, conseguia se libertar na hora do sexo, ou isso poderia ser bastante embaraçoso. Mas tirando o sexo, Jensen nunca se permitira nenhuma loucura, nenhuma extravagância. Gostava da rotina e de ter a sua vida rigorosamente planejada. Era assim que se sentia seguro e confortável, mas isso algumas vezes o afastava das pessoas, já que o tornava uma pessoa chata e entediante. Por isso os seus namoros nunca duravam muito. Seus amigos diziam que deveria simplesmente relaxar e curtir a vida, mas sempre é fácil julgar, difícil é estar na sua pele e ter que lidar com suas limitações, dia após dia.

Mas tinha sido diferente com Jared, e por isso Jensen tinha tanto receio de dar um passo em falso e acabar lhe afastando. Já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele, seus sorrisos e seu jeito leve de ser.

Jensen não costumava ir aos happy hours com os colegas de trabalho, mas quando, numa quinta-feira, Jared não tinha aula e foi, o loiro resolveu ir também. Jared havia tirado o terno e afrouxado a gravata, Jensen não conseguia desviar os olhos do seu pescoço e imaginar as marcas que queria deixar na pele deliciosa do local…

\- Você não acha, Jensen? - David, um dos seus funcionários perguntou, e de repente o loiro se deu conta que sequer sabia do que eles estavam falando.

Susan o encarava com um sorriso debochado e por sorte Jared não estava olhando, pois o loiro ficou extremamente sem graça.

Depois disso, se inteirou do assunto, e tentou conhecer um pouco mais desse lado não profissional de Jared. Afinal, as conversas no escritório sempre eram bastante limitadas, Jensen não costumava entrar em assuntos muito pessoais. Tentava evitar a intimidade, embora a troca de olhares o entregasse totalmente.

Para o seu desespero, Jensen percebeu que Jared era ainda mais interessante quando estava fora do escritório. Muito falante e brincalhão, era o centro das atenções entre os colegas, e Jensen podia entender perfeitamente. Havia algo nele que simplesmente atraía as pessoas, não saberia dizer se era o seu sorriso iluminado, o seu jeito carismático e meio fofo de ser, ou…

Meio fofo? Jensen se corrigiu em pensamento, percebendo que estava divagando novamente.

Então percebeu que um dos garçons aparentemente também havia sido atraído pelos encantos de Jared e além de ficar tempo demais perto dele, e sorrir feito um idiota, o cara teve a ousadia de segurar a mão de Jared e escrever um número de telefone na palma.

Jared apenas retribuiu o sorriso e Jensen teve que se segurar para não partir pra cima do garçom.

Ninguém comentou, mas todos perceberam que Jensen estava aborrecido e, no fundo, sabiam exatamente o motivo. Exceto Jared, que estava perdido em seu mundinho de admiração pelo seu chefe, e não tinha percebido nada daquilo.

Era difícil demais estar perto de Jensen todos os dias, e não poder tocá-lo. Seu chefe era um homem admirável. E não era apenas o seu corpo cobiçável, seus olhos tão verdes e expressivos, ou a sua voz extremamente sexy, mas a sua postura e sua inteligência… Jared o seguiria até o inferno, se fosse preciso.

Profissionalmente, tudo o que aprendera com ele em pouco tempo, não tinha preço. Cada vez que o ajudava em algum caso, ou que o acompanhava ao tribunal, sua admiração aumentava. Jensen era brilhante.

Às vezes, era quase impossível se controlar… Quando estavam a sós em seu escritório, Jared sentia uma vontade insana de agarrá-lo, de beijar aquela boca tentadora e provar um pouco mais daquele corpo pecaminoso… Mas e se colocasse tudo a perder? Jensen nunca tinha dado nenhum indício de que queria, e Jared tinha medo de perder o emprego, afinal, assim ao menos podia estar perto dele e desfrutar um pouco da sua companhia todos os dias. Jared esperava que, como chefe, Jensen desse o primeiro passo para que algo mais acontecesse entre eles, embora cada vez mais sentia que aquele dia nunca chegaria.

Um arrepio percorria sua espinha cada vez que ele chegava muito perto, para mostrar algo na tela do computador, e se inclinava sobre o seu ombro… Jared parava de respirar apenas para poder ouvir o som da respiração dele, ali… tão próximo. Era como uma tortura, mas de um jeito bom. Será que Jensen tinha noção do que fazia?

Jared tentava não pensar muito sobre a vida de Jensen. Pouco sabia a seu respeito, embora ficasse curioso, nunca o tinha visto com outros homens, nem ouvido ninguém do escritório comentar à respeito. Jensen era sempre muito reservado e não falava sobre a sua vida pessoal.

Mas naquela manhã, quando viu o cara da contabilidade passar horas na sala dele, e ambos se abraçarem antes do cara ir embora, Jared sentiu seu coração afundar.

Percebeu então que o que sentia não era apenas físico… Amava Jensen. E pensar nele com outro homem, doía como o inferno. Jared nunca fora ciumento com seus ex-namorados, mas com Jensen era diferente. Sentia-se tão possessivo em relação a ele que era difícil controlar seus instintos.

Ao chegar no trabalho pela manhã, Jared soube que Jensen fora viajar. Disseram que tinha sido a trabalho, mas no fundo, o moreno tinha suas dúvidas, já que o cara da contabilidade também não tinha vindo. Okay, talvez fosse paranoia sua, já que o cara só aparecia de vez em quando e Jared sequer sabia o seu nome.

No dia seguinte, Jensen ainda viajava e Jared fora chamado na sala de Tracy, a garota que, além de outras funções, também era responsável pelo RH.

Jared entrou na sala dela, achando que era algo sobre o seu contrato de estágio, mas ficou sem reação quando ouviu o que ela queria.

\- Hey Jared, eu preciso que você assine a sua transferência.

\- Transferência? - Jared franziu o cenho, sem entender.

\- Para o outro escritório, eles querem que você comece lá na segunda-feira, então eu preciso deixar a papelada pronta.

\- Transferência pro outro escritório? - Jared pegou o documento na mão, incrédulo. Sabia que Jensen e Susan haviam recentemente adquirido parte da sociedade de um outro escritório de advocacia, mas ninguém havia lhe falado nada sobre uma possível transferência. Tinha sido pego de surpresa e não conseguia esconder sua decepção.

\- Jensen falou com você, não falou? - de repente Tracy o olhou, preocupada.

\- Não, eu… - Jared engoliu em seco. - Bom, eu falo com ele quando ele voltar - Jared forçou um sorriso e saiu da sala, levando uma das vias do contrato consigo, sem assinar nada.

Magoado. Era como se sentia. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, e o loiro só voltaria de viagem na manhã seguinte.

Querendo esquecer Jensen, saiu com os amigos da faculdade para beber, e quando percebeu, já estava quase amanhecendo. Não conseguiu dormir mais do que duas horas, então apenas tomou um banho rápido e uma xícara de café forte, e foi para o trabalho.

Ainda se sentia um pouco bêbado, mas se desse sorte, ninguém perceberia. Precisava falar com Jensen de qualquer maneira, não aguentaria mais adiar aquela conversa.

J2

\- Você deu sorte… consegui resolver o caso do Sr. Morgan ontem, então você só tem uma reunião com um cliente novo agendada pra hoje à tarde, o resto do seu dia está livre - Susan estava sentada na sala de Jensen, colocando-o à par de tudo, logo cedo.

\- Ótimo - Jensen sorriu, animado. - E como vão as coisas?

\- Eu estou um pouco preocupada, na verdade.

\- Com o quê?

\- Jared. Ele entrou e não falou com ninguém hoje. Nem mesmo um bom dia, o que eu estranhei e quando fui falar com ele, eu não sei, ele é sempre muito certinho, mas está com olheiras terríveis e eu tive a impressão de ter sentido cheiro de álcool.

\- Álcool? - Jensen estranhou.

\- É… como se tivesse vindo direto da balada, entende? - Susan riu. - Não me parece coisa que ele faria, mas talvez tenha tido uma noite agitada. Coisas da idade, né? Talvez fosse bom você falar com ele.

\- Peça pra ele vir até aqui, por favor - Jensen pediu quando Susan se levantou para sair.

J2

\- Bom dia, senhor Ackles - Jared falou em tom de deboche, ao entrar no escritório e fechar a porta atrás de si.

\- Sente-se, Jared - Jensen apontou para a poltrona em frente a sua mesa.

\- Eu estou bem - Jared se encostou na porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Estava sem o terno e a manga da camisa estava dobrada, revelando um hematoma em seu pulso esquerdo.

\- O que foi isso? - Jensen apontou para o local, se levantando da cadeira e indo até Jared. - Alguma nova experiência? - Perguntou, tentando controlar sua raiva.

Jared riu alto. - E se for? Não é problema seu, é? - Perguntou, ácido. - Ou será que você está com ciúmes? - Num impulso, Jared agarrou Jensen pela gola do terno, empurrou-o contra parede do escritório e o beijou.

O beijo foi agressivo e por um instante Jensen correspondeu, sentindo suas pernas virarem gelatina, então se deu conta do que estava fazendo e o afastou.

Jared riu alto novamente e se sentou na poltrona, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Vá pra casa, cure essa bebedeira e volte amanhã, Jared. Não vou admitir que você trabalhe desse jeito - Jensen não queria rejeitá-lo, mas Jared estava bêbado e por mais que quisesse beijá-lo, não queria que as coisas fossem daquela maneira.

\- Ou o quê? Você vai me punir? Aposto que adoraria, não é? - Riu da própria piada e parou quando viu o quanto Jensen estava sério. - Eu não consigo entender você.

\- O que você não consegue entender?

\- Esse tempo todo eu pensei que… Que houvesse algo, que… Sei lá, que você só estivesse sendo ético demais, ou… Foda-se! É por causa do cara da contabilidade, não é? - Riu, sem humor. - Claro… eu fui mesmo um idiota em achar que…

\- Cara da contabilidade? Jared, do que você está falando?

\- Quer saber? Se você queria se livrar de mim e não quer me ver mais, não precisa se incomodar com a maldita transferência. Eu estou me demitindo - Jared falou e saiu, batendo a porta do escritório com força.

\- Jared, espera! Droga! - Jensen socou a mesa, puto consigo mesmo. Tinha viajado às pressas e esqueceu completamente de avisar Tracy que não tinha conseguido conversar com Jared sobre a transferência. Tinha ferrado com tudo e Jared tinha toda a razão por se sentir magoado.

Ia esperar Jared curar o porre e esfriar a cabeça, então o procuraria para conversar. Tinha certeza que ele entenderia os seus motivos para a transferência, só esperava que não fosse tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

J2

Jensen tentou ligar várias vezes, mas o celular de Jared caia na caixa de mensagens. Nenhuma das suas mensagens foi retornada, então foi até o dormitório no campus, procurar por ele.

\- Eu não sei, cara. Ele parecia muito puto com alguma coisa, mas não quis conversar. Acho que só a mãe dele sabe lidar com ele quando tem esses pitis - Chad brincou. - Por isso ele foi pro Texas.

\- Pro Texas? Quando? - Jensen entrou em desespero.

\- Ele saiu há algumas horas. Conseguiu uma passagem de última hora e se mandou. Nem foi pra faculdade e ele nunca falta, então a coisa deve estar feia, mesmo. Espera… você é o cara do bar, não é? Quero dizer, o chefe dele?

\- Sim, sou eu - Jensen se apresentou.

\- Vocês brigaram, ou algo assim? Era por sua causa que ele estava puto?

\- Muito provavelmente - Jensen suspirou. - Olha, eu só quero consertar as coisas, e… eu preciso muito falar com ele.

\- Ele não vai atender ao telefone, o cara é o meu melhor amigo, mas ele sabe ser um filho da puta teimoso, quando quer.

\- Eu sei - Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensativo, e então teve uma ideia...

J2

\- Jensen? - Jared largou o livro sobre a cama e arregalou os olhos, surpreso, quando viu alguém bater na porta do seu quarto e o loiro entrar por ela. - O que diabos você faz aqui?

\- Não tive outra opção, tive? Afinal, você desapareceu, sem sequer falar comigo. A propósito, esta é a terceira vez que você foge de mim, e eu não vou mais admitir isso - Jensen falou com firmeza, mas olhou-o de cima a baixo, engolindo em seco. Jared vestia uma calça de moletom escura e uma camiseta branca com decote V… era pura tentação.

Jared forçou uma risada. - Não vai mais admitir? Quem você pensa que é? Meu chefe? - Ironizou.

\- Jared...

\- Você já parou pra pensar que se eu vim pra cá, é porque precisava de um tempo e queria ficar sozinho, e não falar com você?

\- Oh, então é isso? Porque eu fiquei pensando se você era só um menino mimado, que corre pro colo da mamãe quando surge algum problema - Foi a vez de Jensen ironizar.

\- Você é um idiota.

\- Sim, eu sou. E por saber disso eu estou aqui, pra tentar consertar as coisas.

\- Não precisava se dar o trabalho, não tem o que consertar. Eu que entendi tudo errado.

\- Não, você não entendeu.

\- Não mesmo? Então por que, do nada, você resolveu que eu não sirvo mais pra trabalhar com você? Eu fiz algo errado? - Havia mágoa em sua voz, Jared era transparente demais. - Além do showzinho de ontem, é claro - Sorriu, sem graça.

\- Jared, você tem ideia do dilema que eu tenho vivido desde que eu te contratei? Você tem ideia do que é segurar todos os meus instintos, todos os meus desejos e ter que agir profissionalmente com você, quando a minha vontade era… - Jensen suspirou. - Essa transferência, não tem nada a ver com você ter feito algo errado, ou não servir pra trabalhar comigo, muito pelo contrário. Eu só estava tentando fazer o que achei certo, mas então eu tive que viajar às pressas, e não consegui falar com você a tempo. Não era pra Tracy ter te dado essa notícia, eu queria conversar com você primeiro, foi tudo um mal entendido.

\- Mal entendido? - Jared forçou um sorriso. - E em nenhum momento você pensou que eu podia não querer isso? Quero dizer, você tomou essa decisão e pronto, eu devo simplesmente aceitar?

\- Não - Jensen suspirou, percebendo que Jared não era nem um pouco fácil de lidar. - Jared, só me ouça por um instante, por favor? Eu apenas pensei que essa fosse uma solução… E seria bom pra você. Profissionalmente, eu digo… Lá você não seria apenas um estagiário, a vaga é para um cargo muito melhor, de confiança, embora você ainda não seja efetivamente um advogado.

\- Essa é a sua solução? Me empurrar para um cargo que provavelmente alguns dos seus funcionários estejam almejando, sendo que eu estou estagiando na empresa há menos de três meses? Brilhante! - Sorriu com ironia.

\- Bom, talvez eu não tenha pensado direito, mas… a minha cabeça está uma confusão, Jared. É por isso é que eu iria conversar com você primeiro… - Sentou-se na cama, ao lado do moreno, suspirando e passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Eu sempre fui o cara certinho e chato, sabe. Difícil de se relacionar. Aquele que sempre foi o aluno mais inteligente e que todos excluem das brincadeiras quando é criança, aquele que não socializa muito, e que é tão perfeccionista, a ponto de atrapalhar a sua vida social. Mas isso você já deve ter percebido… Sou o cara que pensa um milhão de vezes antes de tomar uma decisão, que nunca faz algo por impulso e que não sai de casa pela manhã sem ter o seu dia planejado. É… - sorriu, sem graça. - Esse sou eu.

Jared não sabia o que dizer. Não era nada disso que via em Jensen, o loiro era o homem mais maravilhoso que já conhecera, mas ele estava desabafando, então achou melhor calar-se e deixá-lo falar.

\- E eu não sei por que, mas com você é diferente. Eu sou diferente. Na noite em que nos conhecemos, eu simplesmente fui lá no bar pra tomar uma cerveja, depois de ter tido que lidar com um cliente chato, e… Provavelmente foi a primeira vez que eu "ousei" fazer algo diferente. Não que eu não saia com outros caras, ou saía - corrigiu -, mas sempre são eles que chegam até mim. Então quando rola alguma coisa, eu me considero num dia de sorte. Mas naquela noite, quando eu vi você, eu fiquei lá no balcão pensando em uma maneira de chegar até a sua mesa, fiquei ensaiando mentalmente o que eu diria, mas sem realmente ter coragem de ir até lá. É patético, eu sei…- Riu de si mesmo. - Então você chegou do meu lado, e eu pensei meu deus, faça com que nada dê errado, e então rolou toda aquela situação engraçada com o barman… Assim que você saiu, eu me dei conta de que se eu não tomasse uma atitude, se eu não fosse atrás de você, eu provavelmente nunca mais iria te ver, e… Eu fui. Não sei como, mas foi um impulso, e… Eu agradeço todos os dias por ter feito aquilo, porque você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida.

\- Eu não entendo… - Jared por fim falou. - Se você pensa assim, então por quê…?

\- Eu estou com as mãos amarradas aqui, e não de um jeito bom - Sorriu, se lembrando sem querer das algemas. - Eu venho travando uma luta interna todos os dias, eu tentei, esse tempo todo eu tentei colocar o meu lado profissional em primeiro lugar, mas… Não dá mais. Eu só quero poder te chamar pra sair, te conhecer melhor, e… deus, é melhor eu não listar tudo o que eu quero fazer com você.

\- E se eu quiser saber? - O olhar de Jared de repente se tornou perigoso.

\- O quê?

\- O que você quer fazer comigo. Eu quero que você me diga… - O mais novo o provocou, e desta vez não havia mais mágoa nem raiva em sua voz, era outra coisa…

\- Eu… - Jensen deu um sorrisinho, ficando sem graça de repente. Jared tinha o poder de surpreendê-lo e desconcertá-lo e isso só o tornava ainda mais interessante. - Nós estamos na casa dos seus pais…

\- Eles estão no andar de baixo, prometo que não vou gritar, dessa vez - Jared sorriu, safado.

Jensen gargalhou. - Você tem ideia do que faz comigo? - Puxou Jared para que se sentasse em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e o beijou. Um beijo intenso, apaixonado…

\- E você tem ideia do que eu quero fazer com você? - Jared sussurrou no ouvido do loiro. Sua voz rouca de desejo...

\- Não, mas eu estou louco pra saber - Jared voltou a ficar de pé para se livrar das roupas, e Jensen fez o mesmo.

O moreno trancou a porta do quarto, apenas por precaução, já que os seus pais tinham um compromisso e já deviam ter saído de casa, e quando se virou, Jensen estava bem na sua frente, completamente nu e duro por ele.

\- Jen… - Sua voz saiu rouca. - Você tem noção do quanto é lindo?

\- E você tem noção do quanto me deixa louco? - O loiro sussurrou antes de beijá-lo. Era como se houvesse uma imã, era difícil manter suas bocas longe uma da outra.

Seguiu descendo pelo peitoral do moreno, mordiscando e beijando, demorando-se um pouco mais em seus mamilos e então se ajoelhou.

Jared gemeu apenas com a visão do outro ajoelhado à sua frente. Fechou os olhos ao ter seu membro abocanhado, mas logo os abriu. Precisava ver… Jensen era tão sexy… Jared adorava segurar seus cabelos curtos e acompanhar seus movimentos. Então Jensen parou o que fazia e relaxou a garganta, convidando-o a assumir o controle. Jared segurou seus cabelos com mais firmeza e fodeu sua boca… era muito melhor do que imaginou. Jensen era… perfeito.

Queria muito gozar em sua boca, mas teriam todo o tempo do mundo e agora tinha outros planos. Tirou o pau da boca do outro e fez com que se levantasse. Limpou a saliva do queixo de Jensen com a mão, encantado com a visão e o conduziu até a cama.

\- Eu quero foder você - Sussurrou ao se deitar sobre ele, pressionando suas ereções e arrancando gemidos de ambos.

\- Sim - Jensen gemeu. - Por favor. Eu quero - respondeu sem hesitar. - Quero conhecer você, quero te amar de todas as maneiras possíveis. - falou olhando em seus olhos e o beijou mais uma vez.

Era perfeito. Cada beijo, cada toque… a maneira como conseguiam conversar sem dizer uma palavra. A maneira como Jensen se permitia ser dominado… aceitando e deixando as coisas apenas acontecerem. Confiava plenamente, apenas Jared conseguira aquilo. E ambos só queriam mais… explorando e descobrindo juntos os caminhos do prazer.

J2

\- Jensen? - Jared falou enquanto descansavam, ainda nos braços um do outro, como se não quisessem se separar nunca mais.

\- Humm? - Jensen deu um breve beijo na face de Jared, dando-lhe total atenção.

\- E o cara da contabilidade? Vocês…?

\- Cara da contabilidade? - Jensen franziu o cenho e então se lembrou de Jack, o contador que dava consultoria, cuidando da contabilidade da empresa. - O que tem ele?

\- Vocês estão… juntos?

\- O quê? - Jensen iru. - Claro que não! O que te faz pensar isso?

\- Ele ficou horas no seu escritório outro dia e eu vi vocês… se abraçarem - Jared de repente ficou sem graça. Não queria que Jensen pensasse que o estava vigiando.

\- O Jack é um velho amigo, Jared. E ele está passando por um divórcio, eu só estava ouvindo-o e tentando ajudar. É isso o que os amigos fazem, não é?

\- Okay. Me desculpe, é que você viajou no dia seguinte e eu pensei… eu fiquei com ciúmes - Jared riu de si mesmo. - Eu sou um idiota.

\- Jared… naquela noite, quando nos conhecemos, você arruinou completamente a minha vida sexual. Ou o pouco que eu tinha - Jensen riu de si mesmo. - Eu nunca mais consegui desejar outro homem, só conseguia pensar em você.

\- Mesmo? - Jared abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Sim. Mas já que estamos falando de ciúmes… - Jensen segurou o pulso do moreno, onde ainda havia um hematoma. - Isso foi ou não foi uma nova experiência? - Seu tom era muito mais sério do que esperava. Jensen não sabia se estava pronto para lidar com a resposta, caso fosse positiva, mas precisava saber.

\- Sim, foi uma nova experiência de um Jared bêbado com o criado mudo e a cômoda do meu quarto. Eu tropecei no criado mudo ao chegar em casa e quase caí, batendo o meu pulso na cômoda - O Chad ainda deve estar rindo da minha cara por isso.

\- Então não…

\- Você também arruinou a minha vida, Jensen. Depois de ter você, acha mesmo que eu conseguiria querer alguma coisa com qualquer outro homem?

\- Às vezes eu me pergunto se você existe mesmo, ou se é fruto da minha imaginação.

\- Jen, eu não quero ser transferido. Nós podemos fazer isso dar certo, não podemos? Ou pelo menos tentar… - Jared o olhou, esperançoso.

\- Jared…

\- Eu entendo o seu dilema, eu realmente compreendo, mas… Você disse que é diferente comigo, não é? Então será que você não pode arriscar pelo menos mais uma vez? O que pode acontecer, afinal? Se não der certo, nós dois somos adultos pra lidar com isso.

\- Eu acho que você tem razão. Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder, que acabo te afastando, mesmo sem querer.

\- Então… o pessoal do escritório pode saber, não é? Claro que a gente não vai ficar se agarrando na frente deles, mas… eu prefiro não ter que esconder.

\- Bom, depois do show que você fez ontem, você acha realmente que alguém ainda não sabe que tem algo acontecendo entre nós?

\- Me desculpe por aquilo - Riu, sem graça. - Eu tenho essa maldita tendência de ser impulsivo e, quando bebo, sou um desastre completo.

\- Talvez realmente funcione, não é? - Jensen ficou pensativo.

\- O quê?

\- Nós. Quero dizer, você é impulsivo e eu sou controlado demais. Talvez nós possamos ser o equilíbrio um do outro.

\- Um mantém o outro na linha? - Jared sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior. - Eu gosto disso.

\- Gosta? - Jensen sorriu, maliciando. - Então você volta pra Nova York comigo amanhã?

\- Se você sobreviver ao jantar com a minha família, eu volto - Jared sorriu e o beijou.

\- Oh deus, eu não sei se estou preparado pra isso.

Jared gargalhou. - Meus pais já gostam de você, só pelas coisas que eu falei, então não se preocupe.

\- Pensei que você estivesse bravo comigo, quando veio pra cá.

\- Eu estava. Mas isso não muda o que você é, e o que eu sinto por você - Falou com sinceridade, olhando dentro dos olhos do loiro.

\- Então prometa que nunca mais vai fugir de mim…

\- Acho que eu não tenho mais por que fugir. Eu seria louco se fizesse isso.

\- Embora… talvez eu tenha que punir você por isso.

\- Me punir? - Jared sorriu, animado.

\- Dois dias de suspensão por ter ido trabalhar bêbado e desrespeitado o seu chefe - Jensen falou com autoridade.

\- Sério? - Jared fez uma cara feia. Não era exatamente o tipo de punição que esperava.

\- Sim. E pra punição surtir mais efeito, você vai ter que passar esses dois dias no meu apartamento, e só vai sair de lá pra ir à faculdade.

Jared gargalhou. - Okay…

\- Você ainda tem aquelas algemas? - Jensen perguntou, tentando ficar sério e viu o sorriso no rosto de Jared se iluminar ainda mais.

Sim, podiam fazer aquilo dar certo, não havia mais dúvida alguma.

E realmente funcionou. Logo após sua formatura, Jared foi morar com Jensen, em um novo apartamento que compraram juntos.

Três anos depois, Susan se casou e resolveu seguir outro caminho, e com a ajuda financeira dos seus pais, Jared comprou sua parte na sociedade da empresa.

Jared realmente amadureceu e se tornou menos impulsivo, embora ainda tenha seus deslizes, o que geralmente acontece por causa de ciúmes. Jensen se tornou mais leve e relaxado, porém, ainda tem seus surtos quando alguma coisa não acontece do jeito que ele espera.

Com o passar dos anos, o amor fortaleceu a ambos e os deixou mais seguros e confiantes, mas como todo casal, eles também brigam, o que geralmente termina em sexo quente e apimentado.

Em 2015, quando o casamento gay foi legalizado em todo o país, os dois se casaram em uma pequena cerimônia para a família e amigos.

Em sua lua de mel, na suíte de um hotel em Amsterdam, Jensen aguardou Jared, vestindo apenas uma sunga de couro e suspensórios, com um chicotinho na mão. O moreno quase infartou com a visão.

O que aconteceu depois? Bom, isso fica na sua imaginação…

 **Fim.**

* * *

N/A: Agora acabou mesmo, tá? kkk

Obrigada a todos que leram, vocês são uns amores! Beijocas!

** Obrigada à minha querida beta Ana Ackles, e neste capítulo também à Ana Moreira, por terem lido e opinado antes de eu postar. Amo demais escrever, mas posso ser um pouco insegura pra postar, às vezes. Obrigada pela força de sempre!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **taty souza:** Eu te entendo. No meu caso, eu escolho o top ou bottom de acordo com o personagem, ou a situação. Mas sempre prefiro eles versáteis. Só pra constar, sou Jared girl de carteirinha, tá? rs. De qualquer forma, gostando ou não, obrigada por ter lido. Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Mas essa fic é pra maiores de 18, criança não pode ler! rs. Jared safadinho e meio atrapalhado, né? Jensen se encantou com o garoto, não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ir. Obrigadinha por comentar, minha linda! Beijos!


End file.
